Case In Naples
by Tillthewheelsfalloff
Summary: Case!Fic. Sherlock and John receive a letter asking them to come to Naples where there has been a series of murders and disappearances, each with the only clue being a single letter C C G G A A. What do the letters mean? Can be read alone or as a Sequel to 'Old Friends'.
1. The Letter

**AN: This idea is originally thought of by Catherss who is also acting as the beta.**

"_Dear Mr Holmes,_

_A case has come into light in Naples and you have been recommended by the British Government and most highly by New Scotland Yard. More details will be given on arrival to Naples (A plane ticket has been enclosed, with an additional ticket for Doctor Watson and one for whomever you may deem useful); however, we can tell you now that there have been a series of murders. These are the following clues:_

_-Each has been signed with a single letter, not corresponding to the victim, or to anything else._

_-Each letter is handwritten by the victim before they are murdered._

_-The letters so far so far are C, C, G, G, A, and A in that order._

_- Nothing connects the victims or places they were murdered, though it is usually within their own home._

_You will be working with Italy's best detective, Antonio Caprialla and his son, Lukas. They have both been merited in Italy and will be delighted to work with you and your companion._

_While you are in Naples all expenses have been paid for, and a credit card in your name will be activated once you arrive. The pin will be told to you on your arrival. You will be staying Caprialla's house until the case has been solved or searches have been abandoned._

_Regards,_

_Chief Inspector James del-Malere of the Naples Police Service__"_


	2. The Journey

**Tillthewheelsfalloff AN: This story is sort of a Sequel to my story 'Old Friend' but it doesn't have to be read to understand this. All you need to know is that Evie and Sherlock grew up together from the age of 8; but were not speaking at the time of Sherlock meeting John or until after the Reichenbach Falls. This is set 10 years after everyone has reunited.**

**Sherlock and Evie have two Children Mike and Alexis-Twins.**

**John and Mary have Simon and Amelia (9 years apart)**

**Mycroft and Greg Lestrade had a surrogate mother for Evan.**

**Catherss' AN: Hi, guys. I made up the original idea for this story while I was in Naples. However, I decided that I wasn't a good enough writer to actually write it myself so on my profile page I asked if anyone was willing to write it for me. Meanwhile, Tillthewheelsfalloff was completing Old Friends (A story you should totally check out if you haven't already). I wrote to her with a list of ideas for the sequel and prequel of Old Friends and she found my request and, to my delight, took it on. The story has been adapted since my original idea: Evie never came into the equation when I was thinking this up on the plane back from Naples. Anyway, here's the story. Thanks to Tillthewheelsfalloff again and we hope you enjoy it!**

Evie frowned as she watched Sherlock bring the letter close to his face, sniff it, then turn it back round again. "Envelope?" Alexis handed him the envelope that he had carelessly thrown on the floor.

"There isn't much useful info on that," Alexis thought to tell her father. "Except for the plane tickets."

Sherlock pulled out three plane tickets studying them and did the same with the envelope, Evie and the two kids watched him silently for a few minutes just waiting for him to finish what he's doing.

Eventually Sherlock handed the letter to Evie and she read it over before looking up at Sherlock waiting for his deduction. "It's from Italy. Obviously. Sent...well through the Italian version of first class I would assume, so it's obviously important and they want John and I to get there soon as possible, the plane tickets are for tomorrow so they definitely want us there as soon as possible. Apparently nothing connects the people that are missing but chances are that they are wrong. There is always a connection, people see but nobody observes it. When they have gone missing it's signed with a single letter, C, C, G, G, A, A. cag-cag? No, that is not a word, there isn't a word made from all of these letters, maybe there's more letters to come? Where were the letters found? Just in the room where they disappeared from I would assume but we will get more details when we arrive, more details are certainly necessary."

Everyone fell silent for a few minutes until Evie spoke up curiously. "So you're going to Italy?"

"Michael, call uncle John please. Tell him we have a case."

Mike jumped up from where he was lying on the floor correcting the book '101 experiments for kids' with a biro and he grabbed the phone from the side and typed in the number from memory.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Jawn?"

"Hullo Mike, what's up?"

"You have a case 'partently."

"Apparently." Sherlock corrected automatically and everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Sorry uncle Croft," 10 year old Mike answered with sarcasm of a usual teenager.

"Tell Sherlock I'll be right over?" it was obvious John was grinning by his voice.

"M'kay. Bye bye." Mike put the phone down and turned to Sherlock, "Dad, uncle Jawn is coming over."

"Good."

"Thank you," Evie spoke for her husband with a small glare at him but Sherlock didn't notice. "I'll make tea?"

"Coffee for me."

Evie nodded and strolled into the kitchen to make drinks, when she came back John had arrived and was concentrating on reading the letter; she placed a mug of tea in front of him which he acknowledged with a smile of thanks. Sherlock nodded in thanks to his wife and sipped at it while watching John read.

"So we're going to Italy?" John asked looking at Sherlock knowing not to comment on the letter or even attempt to deduce anything from it, all the years with Sherlock has improved the skills but not enough for something like this.

Sherlock jumped up, "An extra ticket, to bring 'whomever I may deem helpful' well Greg is obviously slightly helpful when he's not being stupid but I doubt he would be able to leave as he is in the middle of a case also we have not been employed by Scotland yard, they have just recommended us."

"So who should come with us? Mycroft?"

"No, Mycroft will just be annoying. Evie? Would you like to come to Italy, you could be of use to me."

Evie hesitated for a minute thinking about the last time she was in Italy, the leaning tower of Pisa. She had been out of England in the 12 years since they found her but Italy was the one place she remembered from her time with Moran and she hadn't been there since. The thought of going back terrified her.

Sherlock watched her carefully waiting for her reaction knowing what she was thinking about.

"Naples is miles from Tuscany." John thought to tell her.

"W-w-wh-what a-about M-Mike and A-Al-Alexis?" her stutter returned in full force that the men knew that she was quite terrified of this idea. She motioned to the kids who looked like they were engrossed in correcting the science books but anyone that knew them knew that the kids were listening to the entire conversation, they glanced up at hearing their names.

"Mycroft and Greg or Mary won't mind looking after them." John shrugged, "Will you two

mind staying at theirs for a few weeks?"

Both kids shrugged, "Or we could come and help?" Mike asked hopefully.

Evie rolled her eyes, "When y-you're a b-b-bit older y-you c-can g-go with your d-dad to c-c-crime scenes but not for a few more years."

Both of them sighed but nodded accepting that their mum wanted them to wait until they were at least 13; she seemed to hate the idea of them going to a crime scene before then. Especially since Sherlock took them without her permission when they were 6, "We'll be fine at Uncle Croft's." Alexis answered for the both of them.

"And we can help Auntie Mary with Amelia."

"So, would you like to come to Italy Evie?" Sherlock asked again carefully, Evie hesitated again, "You do not have to, it was just a suggestion." Sherlock thought to add.

"Its...Its j-just, he t-took me to N-Naples once, only fo-for a few d-days, didn't see m-much of it...but I r-remember it." Evie took a deep breath before nodding, "I'll come."

"Splendid!" Sherlock jumped up and jogged upstairs to their bedroom.

"I'll go home and pack then shall I?" John asked with a small chuckle, "Let Mary know, and Amelia, first time her daddy's not gonna be around." John smiled softly at the thought of his 1 year old daughter, that hadn't been expected but was a welcome joy to everyone's life, they weren't sure how the other four 10 year olds would react to a new addition to the large family but they were extremely protective of the baby, "Better get the next couple of weeks off...sudden notice, the hospital isn't gonna be happy."

Evie shrugged, "They c-can't fire you, n-not with the G-G-Government on your side."

John chuckled, "You're right there, still don't like asking Mycroft for help in anything I can't handle myself."

Evie rolled her eyes, "You d-don't need to sp-speak to Croft, j-just mention his name in casual conversation and p-people know him."

John nodded with a grin across his face, "True that. Anyway, see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Uncle Jawn." Mike and Alexis called towards him as he opened the door.

"See you kids, have fun. Be careful."

"Always."

"Yeah right," John chuckled sending a wink at them before leaving the house, closing the door behind him.

The moment the door closed the two kids turned to their mum.

"Should we go to Uncle Crofts now or tomorrow?"

Evie smiled apologetically, "T-Tomorrow is f-f-fine. Are you ok with your dad and I g-going away for a few w-weeks?"

Both kids shrugged, "Dad does it a lot,"

"It's strange with you going as well,"

"But we'll survive,"

"Alright," Evie rolled her eyes, "Go and p-p-pack some st-stuff."

"Why? We can come home and grab anything we need,"

"And we have lots of stuff at Uncle Croft's house."

"I kn-know b-b-but it'll still b-be h-help-helpful to take at l-least _some_cl-clothes with you," Both kids scowled at their mum but she just grinned, "Go,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie let herself into Mycroft house along with Alexis and Mike, they both ran upstairs with their suitcases with a quick greeting to Mycroft and Greg before calling for Evan.

"They're staying here for at least a week then?" Mycroft deduced.

"Yep, Sherly and John have a case and asked if I wanna join them."

"Where's the case?" Greg asked.

"In Naples."

"When are you leaving?"

"In a minute, John and Sherlock are packing the car."

"You mean Johns packing and Sherlock's yelling at him for putting the suitcase upside with an 'important experiment' inside?"

"Exactly." Evie chuckled.

"How are you getting there?"

"Mary's driving us, she said to text her when we're on our way home."

"What about Amelia?"

"Simons looking after her, he'll probably come round in a bit."

"Well, enjoy the plane ride with Sherlock." Mycroft grinned and stood to give her a hug, "Be careful." he whispered into her ear, "Remember to call if you need anything, I know Sherlock won't."

Evie chuckled, "I will."

She gave Greg a hug before she made her way home and climbed into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie and John glanced at each other again before sighing and glaring at Sherlock, "You're worse than the kids." Evie muttered under her breath.

Sherlock huffed and sat back in a sulk, Evie and John breathed a sigh of relief before he shifted again and they turned to glare at him. "I'm bored." Sherlock moaned.

"D-do a crossword or..._something_!"

She pressed a button on the seat and a laser crossword popped up. It took Sherlock 3 minutes to complete, 3 minutes of satisfying silence for Evie and John. "I'm going for a walk." Sherlock announced standing up and climbing over Evie, he then wandered down the plane and back up and down again. Evie watched him for a few minutes before John started speaking.

"Has he always been like this?" John asked, "On aeroplanes and stuff?"

"Yeah, all th-the t-time. When we were 16 we w-went to th-the Philippians to-together and on the p-p-plane about 13 hours on a p-public p-plane with him...all I c-c-can say is be th-thankful this is just 2 hours."

"You went to the Philippians?"

"Yeah," Evie grinned, "We were b-bored and it was m-more interesting than France or Spain."

John chuckled, "Trust Sherlock and you to go to the Philippians for _that_ reason, not because it's an interesting country."

"Well, in a way it being interesting means it wasn't boring."

John rolled his eyes, "What was it like? The country I mean."

"It was quite n-nice, everyone was ab-absolutely l-lovely and th-they were always j-just like 'Hey You! You want d-dinner no?'" John rose an eyebrow at Evies fake accent. "Which Sherlock of c-course said no, b-but I always slapped him accepted. Occasionally declined if we'd just eaten." John rolled his eye but grinned imagining that scene in his head.

An hour and a half later, in which John seriously considering murdering his best friend, the plane landed in Naples Airport, Sherlock stood, grabbed his laptop bag and Evies small suitcase and was ready to leave before anyone else had even realised that the seatbelt sign was off.

They entered the terminal and looked around none of them not knowing who they are looking for, when Sherlock caught sight of **'Mr Holmes and Dr Watson'** written on a large board held by a young boy, no older than 13 or 14 with short brown hair that seemed to be sticking up in every direction, a square chin, bright green eyes and olive skin that worked perfectly with his eyes. He was wearing loose jeans, tattered trainers and a light grey shirt (that John was sure was originally white) and a thin leather wrist band.

Sherlock headed straight to him, "Lukas Caprialla I presume?"

"Buon pomeriggio!" Lukas grinned, "Come. You meet my father." he spun around and walked at a surprising pace for one of his age until there were in earshot of a man that looked very similar to Lukas but his hair was calmer, with a slightly more pointed chin with stubble beginning to grow, laughter lines were prominent around his tired, almost pure black eyes. Despite his tired look, he sent them all a smile. He was wearing black chinos, an open, white shirt with sleeves where rolled up to his elbow. The man had a strong presence, one that could not be easily overlooked. Round his neck he had standard arm issue dog-tags: John could see that he wasn't an army man, he was too relaxed and his hands where in his pockets.

"Mr Holmes?" he directed the question at Sherlock with a small grin.

"Sherlock please. This is Dr John Watson," John shook Antonio's hand. "And Evie,"

"You're wife I presume?" Sherlock nodded and grinned; it was obvious that he knew how Antonio had worked that out. He could see him scanning each of them in a way not unlike Sherlock himself, taking in every detail.

"Ciao!" Evie greeted cheerfully holding out her hand to shaking, Antonio pulled her in and kissed both cheeks before pulling away.

"Come sei bella." **(How beautiful you are.)**

Evie blushed, she wasn't fluent in Italian but she knew the basics, "Grazie." Antonio smirked and turned back to Sherlock whose smirk had fallen into a scowl.

"You have more details about the case?"

"Straight to business," Antonio smirked and Sherlock got a feeling he did that a lot.

"Not here, at my home. You have suitcases to pick up?" he spoke in good English with a strong accent.

"Yeah," John replied, "Two of them...Sherlock, gimmie a hand?"

"I will." Lukas offered and John smiled in thanks allowing Lukas to lead, returning a few minutes later with a two large suitcases.

"Lets go,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antonio led them outside toward a jeep, he climbed into the driver's seat, Evie and John climbed into the back leaving Sherlock and Lukas staring at each other and the passenger's seat.

"Sherly." Evie warned softly and Sherlock scowled but climbed into the back next to her allowing Lukas to sit in the passenger seat. "So, Lukas, h-how old are y-you?"

"13."

"Ah, Sherly and I h-have t-two ch-children, they're 10."

"Twins?"

Evie nodded, "Yep."

"But you have four children? No...five?"

"What makes you say that?" Evie asked curiously. Lukas shrugged, seemingly embarrassed, Evie smiled understanding that he had deduced it but people do not often like him to do it without permission. Much like Sherlock really. "Sherly's b-br-brother has a child and a f-friend of ours has two children, the eldest is the same age as the others, but Amelia was born just over a year ago. We're all ex-ex-extremely close." She explained, "D-do you help you're d-dad with c-case's a lot?"

"Yeah. For a few years. Wouldn't let me go to the crime scenes until I turned 11. Before that I'd just look at the photos."

Evie nodded again in understanding, she still felt that 11 is a little young, but then again Sherlock and her would try and get into crime scene when they were even younger so it wasn't too bad. "You speak quite good English, when did you learn?"

"My Grandmother was English." Lukas shrugged.

"She taught me from a very young age," Antonio added, "I thought it's good for my son to also speak other languages."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another 30 minutes before they began driving over a bridge and another 5 until they reached the end where it looked as if there were very few house's around.

Their house was 3 stories high and at least 3 windows on each story. It was the old Italian style with grey walls.

"Nice house," John commented.

"Thank you," Antonio smiled.

"Are t-th-there m-many h-h-house's around h-h-here?" Evie asked nervously.

"Not really, we like the...solitary." he parked the car in front of the house, "Is it ok?"

Evie hesitated thinking about the last time she was in Naples, although she had been in the mountains, the memory terrified her as did the thought of being in the middle of nowhere but she eventually nodded, remembering that Sherlock is beside her. "Yeah, s-ssorry."

Antonio glanced at Sherlock as if asking if it's ok and Sherlock nodded so Antonio turned to Lukas, "Lukas give them a basic tour," Antonio said as he climbed out of the car, "I'll take your luggage to your room?"

"Mine is the smaller one," John thought to tell them, "Thank you."

Evie smiled at him as she allowed Lukas to lead her into the house. They walked straight into the modern sitting room; there was a large sofa in the corner opposite a flat screen TV, and a bookshelf beside it. The bookshelf was full of books but the middle shelf witch was bare, save three photos, all of the same woman. From where they were standing they couldn't see much detail, but the woman had olive skin and brown hair. She looked beautiful. They went through an archway into the kitchen with an electric cooker and marble surface, it connected straight into the dining room with had a wooden table that would fit 6 people. It didn't look as if it was used very often.

Lukas pointed out the laundry room and then led them into an average sized garden with a gate around it leading onto the beach. "We like to swim after each case, a nice way to relax. During the winter we go out for a meal."

"Hmm...I may have to go swimming soon." Evie decided, "Fancying joining me later anyone?"

"I will," Lukas grinned. He led them back indoors and up the stairs, "Bathroom, my room, pa's room, spare room." he pointed out each room before he led them up to the third level, "Two spare rooms, each with a uh...what's the name? Connected bathroom?"

"En suite?" John guessed.

"Yes! En suite. Silly French name. Also my pa's office."

They walked into one of the rooms to bump into Antonio as he came out of the room, "I assume you two are sharing yes?" he motioned towards Evie and Sherlock who both nodded mutely.

"This is your room, John this is yours."

"Thank you." Evie smiled at him.

"Good, thank you." Sherlock spoke shortly, "Now, the letter said more details?"

"Of course, I'll make Coffee as I explain?"


End file.
